Electronic facsimile (commonly known as FAX) transmission has become a popular and convenient method for sending documents to remote users over communication networks. As communication technology has evolved, electronic facsimile devices (and the protocols associated with these devices) have become more sophisticated in their optional features and have likewise evolved to become compatible with newer communication networks. While the capabilities and communication network compatibilities of electronic facsimile devices have expanded, the management of selecting which communication network to use in transmitting a facsimile document generally remains relatively primitive. For example, communication network selection generally occurs by manual selection of a communication network based on the addressing identifier (such as a phone number) of the receiving facsimile device. By relying exclusively on the addressing identifier of the receiving facsimile device, the communication network selection is limited to a single, default selection and other, potentially preferred, communication network options are ignored. Facsimile transmission methods that ignore potentially preferred communication networks or other preferred features do not take advantage of available efficiencies and, as a result, document transmission by facsimile is not optimized. Thus, there is room for improvement in the efficiency of facsimile document transmission by avoiding “default” features and communication network selections in favor of chosen features and preferred communication network selections.